After the Ever After
by VampGrl1234
Summary: Part 2 to Fairy Tales are real. GXT face a big problem after a date on TDI. Must read Fary Tales are Real first!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok it took a while but here is part 2 to Fairy Tales are real! This one has a lot more drama. Still TXG, but so much Drama. I hope you enjoy it, remember all reviews are excepted even flames. So please let m know what you think!!! Oh one more thing….u have to read Fairy Tales are real first or you won't know what's going on.

After, the Ever After

Gwen's POV

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning. I had my head on Trent's bare chest, and my arms around him. He also had his arms around me. He was waking up as well. He looked down at me and smiled. "Good morning." He nearly whispered.

"Morning." I whispered back, snuggling into him. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter a slightly pushed me off him. I laid next to him, as he just stared into my eyes. "We better get up, before someone notices you're gone." I said stretching.

"They won't notice I was gone all night?" he asked sitting up. I giggled. Last night, Trent and I spent the most magical moments together ever. Something I shall never forget. EVER! "Ok, then can I wash up here?" he asked looking at me.

"Sure, go ahead." I said collecting the blankets around me to cover myself. Trent reached and grabbed my hand. "You don't have to hide yourself. Your beautiful." He said. Then he kissed me on the lips and headed for the shower. I need to take on too. So I started to gather my clothes and put on a robe to wait for him. It wasn't long until he came out. Completely dry.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" I asked.

"I was, but I want to go for a morning swim first." He said putting on his pants.

"Well I need a shower." I said walking past him, but he grabbed my arms.

"Don't you want to swim with me?" he asked like a child asking for candy.

"No, I don't really like swimming. Especially in that lake." I answered. He laughed and let me go.

My shower was quick; I wanted to spend time with Trent before the next challenge. He had a towel in his hands and was watching TV waiting for me. I came out and got fully dressed. I couldn't tell if he was watching me or not. But I have a gut feeling he probably was.

When we made it to the lake, I sat under a tree with my sketch pad in hand. "You sure you don't want to join me?" he asked one final time.

"Even if I did, I don't have my swimsuit." I explained. He chuckled as he said, "Neither do I." The he walked over to the dock. I watched as he took off his shirt and pants, and stood there with nothing but his boxers on, and then he jumped in. I started to dabble on my sketch pad drawing Trent. It was kind of embarrassing. I usually ask people when I draw them, but this was done completely in secret. I don't want the viewing world to know I like him. I know how these games work.

Either they will try to get us to do something on camera, or try to break us up. So this must be kept secret.

"Hey Beautiful, What you sketching?" I heard him call out. He was standing at the dock, dripping wet picking up his towel.

"Nothing." I called back playfully. Then I saw a camera spying on me. Hell no.

(AN: Ok if you haven't figured it out by now, this is Search and Do Not Destroy….or the episode Trent get's kicked of.)

As Trent was getting dressed and I was finishing up my drawing Chris got on the intercom. "Arg Maities. Meet at the ampa theater for today's challenge." Why dose he sound like a pirate. (AN: I don't know how to spell pirate words)

"Ready to go?" Trent asked with a smile on his face.

"I'll meet you there, I need to put my sketch pad away." I explained.

"Ok. I'll save you a seat." He said.

"It's ok. We don't want any rumors floating around. That could really mess everything up." I explained a little shameful. I turned to go, but he kissed me once more before I was set free.

At the theater Chris, dressed like a pirate, explained the stupid challenge. A treasure hunt….wow. And mine is with skunks. Nice, I hate/ nay detest skunks. UGH.

*****Challenge*****

It was gut wrenching to watch Trent swim into a shark infested lake. But he came out unharmed. "That was way to easy." He said holding his key. Thank god he's ok.

I walked over to the skunck whole….(AN: LOL Skunk whole…hahaha!!!) and I was dreading it already.

"You ok?" Trent asked following me.

"My key is in that skunk whole. Skunks totally freak me out." I explained.

"Listen I've already got my key. Let me help you with yours." he replied.

"But this is practically impossible." I explained

"You can just pour water down the whole and flush him out." He explained.

"Can skunks swim?" I know it was stupid, but I didn't want to hurt it.

"Totally." He reassured.

"Cool." I said before covering my nose from the stench.

**********

After we got my key, I was so thankful. I didn't care if anyone was watching; I ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. Then we walked back to camp giggling at each other.

I then wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything behind in my old cabin so I walked in yelling back to Trent, "Be back in a second." On my bed I found a note from Trent telling me to meet him by the dock.

*****You know what happens*****

I walked over to the dock just to find Trent kissing Heather. I felt horrible. I dropped the love letter and stomped on it, running away. How could he do this? I thought he loved me? I ran into the confession camera first to get my anger out.

Then I ran to the cabin, and collapsed on my old bed. Then Laushawna came in to comfort me.

**********

The voting. (AN: OK I am getting tired of laying out the whole fucking episode so I am skipping a lot.)

"Sorry dude. Your out." Chris said to Trent. I am having a biter sweet moment.

"What, but I thought I was getting along so well with everyone?" he cried out.

"I guess you were wrong." Heather said in a snobbish tone.

"You don't even care do you?' I yelled at her. It's her fault Trent's leaving.

"Why do you care, you think I am a cliché." Trent said slightly angry.

"What? Where did you get that from?" I asked as he pointed to Heather who waved.

"I can't believe after all this, I still didn't vote you off." I reviled.

"Then how did I get the boot?" Trent asked surprised.

"My bad, jumped the gun on that one. Sorry honey." Laushawna said.

"Oh no." I said bringing my face into my fist. Trent's gone, and he still loved me. And I was so stupid.

"Hey it doesn't matter. What happened, happened. As long as we're still ok. We're still ok, right?" he asked a little scared.

"Yes." I answered as he placed his hand on my cheek telling me to stay strong and win. That he'll be watching me. He came in slowly for one last good bye kiss…..but Chris interrupted.

I watched Trent leave. When he was out of sight, Laushawan said she was going to get back at Heather.

But I didn't care. I could no longer sleep in my Trailer. It reminded me to much of that night. So I packed my stuff, and moved back to the cabin with the rest of the girls.

AN: OK low chapter but it gets so much better. You'll see. Updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok here is chapter two.

Gwen's POV

So the rest of the competition was a blur. I wanted to win now. I had to. You see I came across and issue. It was the day before Laushawna was kicked off. I was feeling a little off. I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water. _God I feel horrible_. Then Laushawna came in. "Girl I know. That time of the month huh." Then she walked out. _Time of the month? What is she….. _ I thought. _Oh my god!_ I ran to my bag and took out a mini calendar I used to mark, 'that time' to check something out. It has been a month since Trent was kicked off. And a month since that night.

I checked to see the last time….just my luck it was before that night. Which means I am a month late! O_O No big deal. I have been late before. I am probably just sick, or stressed. No big deal. I reassured myself. ^~^

So life went on as normal. Come on I have nothing to worry about. But I should tell Laushawna. But I never did. She was voted off, and now I have no one.

In the challenge were we floated away from camp, on the weird island I was so hungry. I have never been so hungry before in my life. And I wanted weird food. Like tuna, and macaroni, bagels, and watermelon. _Is that because I might be…. Stop it!_ I yelled at myself_. I am simply paranoid not…. What ever._

Then it was the bottom two. Owen and me. I could no longer deny it. I was having weird food carvings, odd dreams, I am super late, and I look like I have gained some weight, but unnoticeably. I have to tell someone….but who?

I knew I was going to see Trent again today, but should I tell him? I am not even 100% sure. This could ruin his life! He was going to be a great musician one day. I can't tell him. Nope, I won't. Ok, so I did the math before the ex-campers arrived. After today, we stay for a month, and go home. I am late by two months. Ok, so I will still be unnoticeable until I can get home. But can I hide from Trent for a month? Especially with my emotions and hormones ranging?

During the competition I completely forgot about the possible baby and my plan with Trent and agreed to go out with him.

A week latter I still didn't tell anyone. I figured after this I'll never see him again, so he doesn't have to be a father. But it pained me to think I would raise a child on my own. And never see him again.

Then Chris doses this dumb Million dollar challenge. At the end he tells us we will be in season two. Season two? Oh no. Now I have to tell Trent. There is no way I can hide it.

All the ex-campers will hanging out by the pool. I was in my hotel room. I kept thinking of ways to tell Trent. But nothing seemed to work out. Then I head a knock on the door. "Gwen, it's me. Can I come in?" Trent asked from outside the door. I walked over and opened the door. "Gwen are you ok? You've been acting weird, and you look a little sick." He said taking my face in his hands.

"I need to tell you something." I said crying a little. I sat down on the bed and he followed. I looked up and his eyes were full of concern. "Trent. I. I- I think….that." I can't say it. I can't. This is horrible. Why can't I just say it?

"Gwen, please tell me." He said. I must be killing him inside. Well here we go, now or never.

"I think I might be, ….. pregnant." I explained. He seemed to freeze, and I collapsed into tears. I expected this. Now he's going to leave and never look back. So yea I didn't want him to help, but I knew inside me I did. I really want him there. But now, he won't and it will be worst. It's worst because now I KNOW he didn't want to deal with this. Before there was always that thought that maybe he did.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "It's ok, Gwen. I won't leave, I promise." He whispered to me. I wanted to talk to him, but instead I just completely broke down crying into his chest. He hugged me tight, as he reassured me that everything would be ok. I hope he's right.

"What are we going o do?" I asked him when I stopped crying. He didn't break the embrace though.

"I think I need to find a place near your house to you know, be around. But first, I think we should tell our parents." He said. I broke away from him. "We have to. We can't hide it. I am sure they will understand." He said.

"You don't have to be around you know. I don't want this to ruin your life." I explained.

"Gwen I want to be around. It's not ruining my life. I am actually a little thrilled. Kind of." I looked at him and he was serious. He had a smile on his face, but you can still see the concern in his eyes. "I am going to call my parents. You should tell your parents too." He said. I nodded and walked to my cell phone.

Ring, ring.

"Gwen, sweetie how are you" My mom said cheerfully

"Mom, I need to tell you something. It's important." I said back.

"Uh-oh. What is it?" she asked

"Mom, I-I UM." I hesitated

"Gwen you can tell me. I'm your mother, and I love you. No matter what." She reassured.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I said quickly into the phone

Silence

"Mom, you there?" I asked

"Gwen, how did this happen?" she sounded upset.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I got caught in the moment." I tried to explain.

Silence

"Mom, please I need you." I cried into the phone.

"Who's the father?" she asked. "Dose he know?"

"It's Trent, and yea he knows." I explained.

"Give him the phone. I want a word with him." She sounded really angry.

"He's telling his parents now mom." I explained

"Well at least he is doing something, but I could give a rats ass. Give him the dam phone Gwen, now." She yelled at me.

Trent heard my mom scream. "It's ok, my parents aren't home." He said taking the phone from my hands and to his ears.

"Hello?'

….

"Yes miss, I am aware."

……

"I do understand"

……..

……..

"Of course."

……..

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

…..

"There aren't home now. If it's all right I would like to tell them first."

……..

"Ok, I'll tell them you wish to speak to them."

……

"Alright. Would you like Gwen again?"

…..

"Ok, bye." He said and hung up.

"She said she needs time to think this over. And she wants to talk to my parents." Trent said handing m my phone. I looked down to the floor. "It's ok Gwen. Everything will be ok. I promise." He said lifting my face to look at him.

He hugged me again, and held me for a while. "Thank you." I said as tears began to wheel up again. "For being there." I finished.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's POV

I sat down on the edge of my bed, and Trent followed. I know that here are a million things to figure out. But where do we start? "Are you hungry? Or is there something I can get you?" Trent asked. Ok, not the perfect stating point, but hey it's something.

"If it's no trouble, I would love some chicken broccoli. And fruit cake. And pickles." I said cheering up thinking about all the delicious food.

"Ok, where do I find, chicken broccoli, fruit cake, and pickles?" Trent asked. I shrugged. "Ok, I will find it. Here, call me if you need anything else, or something happens." Trent said handing me my cell phone.

"What do expect to happen?" I asked a little curios.

"Nothing, but you know, you never know." He said a little shaky. Then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran out.

I went online to look some stuff out. I found this article on options for Pregnant teens. I had 3 options, abortion, adoption, and parenthood. Ok, I can't kill the baby I am prolife. The thought of giving my baby away kills me. But I am not emotionally, physically, or financially ready to raise a baby. So I am in a dead end. I logged onto a help web site. I typed in my question. "I am pregnant, 16, and I don't know what to do. I hate abortions, I can't go threw with an adoption and I am not ready to be a mother. Help?" then hit send. I am sure this place gets a lot of responds like this.

I waited about 3 second before I got a response. It read:

'Hi my name is Ally. I am 18 but I was in your shoes once. I was 16, pregnant, and had the same issues. I decide the best choice was an abortion. It was cheep, fast, and with help from friends I got over it fast. At the time I thought I never would do it, but I did. I am not telling you go get an abortion but it isn't all that bad.'

I didn't know what to take from that. I really didn't want an abortion. But I don't have money to raise a baby. I am still and school, and failing. With a baby I would have to drop out. And forget college. And I am jut not ready. I began to cry a little. I think the best choice here is an abortion. I mean, I don't like it, but it's the only way.

Ok, so an abortion. I'll tell Trent, and get it over with. Then it will be like it never happened. Then Trent walked threw the door with takeout bags.

"Ok, chicken broccoli, fruit cake, and pickles." He said laying the bags on the small coffee table. "Gwen are you ok?" he asked. I looked at myself really quick. My eyes were puffy and red; I looked pale, and my mascara left tear trails.

"Yes. I figured out a solution to the problem." I said walking over to the food. It smelled so good, my mouth began to water.

"Problem?" he questioned. I nodded.

"I can just get an abortion." I said opening the bag with my fruitcake in it.

"What? No way. You can't do that." He screamed. I looked at him shocked. "I won't let you. It isn't fair Gwen. Why should we choose if the baby lives or dies with out giving him/her a chance to live?" He said looking me in the eyes.

"I don't like it either, but there is no other way." I said back. "I am broke. I can't raise a baby. I am failing school, with a baby I would drop out. I'll never go to college, never have a life. And what about season 2?" I blurted out all at once.

"Ok, I will help you. That's the answer to everything. Money, I'll help. School, I'll help, season 2? I don't know how but I will help." He said grabbing my hands. "These decisions are not made now for one Gwen but 3. It's you, me, and the baby." He said. I nodded my head. I glad he wants to help.

I would have cried some more, but I was hungry and there was hot food in front of me. I devoured the chicken broccoli, and fruit cake in a matter of minutes. Then I ate the pickles one by one.

"Wow, you're really hungry." Trent chuckled.

"Eating for two." I reminded him.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left again.

When he came back he had his bags and guitar with him. "What all this." I asked eating another pickle.

"I am moving in." he said putting his guitar against a wall, and his bags by the dresser. "Hope you don't mind." He said.

"Not at all." I said biting down on my pickle. He came by me, and sat down. He took a pickle to and munched down. Although he didn't seem as satisfied as me.

Ring, ring. Right, ring.

"Hello?" Trent said picking up his phone.

TRENT'S POV

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Trent is something wrong? You sounded argent on the message." My mom asked concerned.

"Yea, kind of. Gwen and I are in a little bit of trouble." I said

"Uh-Oh. What happened?" my mom asked.

"Um, well,…." I looked at Gwen who was staring at me. "Mom, Gwen's pregnant." I said into the phone.

"What?!?" my mom yelled back.

"It's ok, I am taking responsibility. I just thought you should know."

"Trent where was you mind? How many times have we told you to play safe? Oh my god, your fathers going to have a fit." My mom said.

"Her mom wants to speak to you." Was all I said. I am sick of my parents one minute so proud of me, then at my thoughts like I fucked everything up…..no pun intended. (AN: Seriously I didn't mean for that to some sick twisted pun joke. If I did I would have added…..just Gwen…..but I didn't so it wasn't meant as a joke.)

"What do you plan to do Trent?" my mom said angry.

"I plan to get a 3 bedroom apartment, live with her, finish school, and raise our baby." Ok it even shocked me how that sounded. I am only 16 going on 17 and I am talking about being a dad. It's a little scary.

"What's her mother's number?" my mom asked.

"It's 908- 387-8903. (AN: Not a real number)"

"Ok, I'll call you back. Bye."

"Bye" I said back and hung up. I looked at Gwen. She just finished her jar of pickles.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"They weren't thrilled. But it doesn't matter." I said smiling at her. "I just want them to know why I have transferred schools, moved in with you, and will visit one day with a baby." I joked. Gwen laughed.

I walked over to the laptop to look for a nice apartment for a family of 3. "I am going to take a nap." Gwen said stretching.

I looked up listings near Gwen's house. Not much. I am looking for something cheep, close to her home and school, and a nice neighborhood. Nothing fits the qualifications.

Then an idea hit me. Could Gwen go to school pregnant? I don't know? I can't wake her to find out.

I looked at apartments near my house too. I found a nice duplex. Good neighborhood, near a high school, cheep, and we don't need to do much. I sent it to my mom to get her opinion. Then I felt tired to and crawled into bed with Gwen and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen's POV

I woke up and I wish I didn't. My head hurt, I was hungry, and I had the craziest dream. I had a dream I running from a giant chicken, and I was on a train that was falling into an abyss. ?_?

Trent was already awake, and on the computer. "Morning." He smiled at me. I just groaned and rubbed my head. "You ok?" he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered getting up. As I was getting dressed in my usual clothes you can see a bump starting to grow. Not huge, but I looked like I had gained weight. I couldn't hide it with my shirt, and it is too hot to ware a sweater or a jacket. "Great, I can't hide my stomach." I said giving up trying on shirts. "If I go down stairs everyone will know, or think I've gained weight. I don't want them to think either way." I groaned.

"I don't think they'll know. And if they think you've gained weight I don't think anyone is rude enough to say so." He reassured.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this." I said. He kissed my cheek and went to turn the computer off. I remember him saying he was going to look for a place for the three of us to live. "Any luck?" I asked.

"Where you live? No. But there is a really nice duplex not far from my house." He said. "3 bedroom, bath, living room, kitchen, basement, and attic. Oh and a back yard. The rent isn't bad either." He finished.

I grabbed a big bag to carry my stuff. When I sit with the bag on my lap, no one can see my stomach, or when I stand up. "We should talk it over with our parents." I said getting ready for breakfast.

"How about school?" he asked. I froze. I haven't even considered school. I want to finish…but could I?

**********

A few people where at the breakfast table. Owen, Izzy, Laushawna, Bridgett, Beth, Noah, and Heather. Not bad, I can handle this. "Hey girl, what's up? I barley seen you." Laushawna called.

"Oh um, nothing much. I've just felt, sick is all." I said trying to crack a smile.

At the buffet table I grabbed pancakes, strawberries, bananas, juice, jam, and coco puffs. As I started to gobble everything down Owen spoke up. "Wow Gwen, you're really hungry aren't you?" he said. I ignored him and kept eating.

"Yea, and what odd food. But everyone has their taste." Izzy added. Crap I forgot about weird craving. I must look really weird eating this.

"Um, being sick, made me really hungry and, for weird things too. Haha." I said swallowing a strawberry.

After breakfast we sat by the pool side talking. Trent had his eyes on the pool the whole time. "You can go if you want. I am fine, really." I whispered to him. He smiled then jumped into the pool. I didn't want to deprive him of fun. Hey in like 8 months or so all the fun is gone, so might as well enjoy it.

As the girls and I were laughing Chris came to us. "Hello ladies. Sorry to interrupt but I need a word with…" Laushawna cut him off.

"Chris this is our free time. Back off." She warned.

"Easy Laushawna. I jut need Gwen." He said. I looked at him, when he called my name. "You have some visitors. Oh Trent to. So I suggest you two go take care of the problem." He said a little angry. Crap he knows.

"Um, thanks, I'll go now." I said getting up. Trent was next to me in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We have visitors." I said with a fake smile. He grabbed a towel, and we walked to the lobby, where my mom, his mom, and his dad waited for us. Oh joy.

**********

We walked to our room completely silent. Chris followed. Why? I have no fucking idea.

"Ok, I am going to ask one thing?" my mom said crossing her arms standing in the middle of the room.

"First we need to get something clear." Chris cut in.

"I don't give a fuck about what you have to say. My daughters pregnant and you think what you have to say is more important than what I have to say? Why the hell are you even here?" my mom yelled. This is the first time I heard my mom utter any form of fowl langue.

"I agree with Annabel here. This is our children Let us deal with this first." Trent's mom said.

Chris sighs. "Listen we juts have to get these two away from here ASAP. And season 2 will be canceled till further notice." He said.

"Like that matters?" everyone said.

"Oh and if the media finds out about this…then you two wont be able to part-take in season 2. And with a baby on the way, a million dollars is a good thing to have." He said before leaving. I hate him. I really do.

"Ok my question. What do you two plan to do?" my mom said still in her strict tone.

"Um, if it is ok miss I believe Gwen and I should rent an apartment together and raise the child together." Trent spoke up.

"Ok, but how? We live half way across the country." His mom said.

"Well I think its best if we find a place on Gwen's half. But no decent places seem to be for sale." He said.

"Son, I think it's wonderful you want to help. But you two can't own a house." His father said. Trent sighed again.

"Then, do you have an extra room?" he asked my mom.

"Yes, but where would the baby go?" my mom asked back. I decided to stay silent and let the people who know what's right make the decisions.

"In the extra room, when it's born." Trent said. My mom seemed shocked.

"And where will you stay?" my mom asked aggravated. Everyone knew the answer and my mom didn't want to hear it.

"With Gwen." He answered as my mom flipped out.

"Hell no. She is already pregnant I don't want you in the same room as her. Your lucky I'll let you live with her. But sleep in the same room? When I die." My mom hissed.

"I understand where you are coming from Ana but, what could happen? She's already pregnant like you said. And we can't hide out kids from sex anymore. We just have to except that." Trent's mom said.

"No, I won't allow it. And are you telling me to give my daughter permission to have sex?" My mom stayed firm.

"Then how about send Gwen to us?" his father added changing the subject. "I know you don't want to lose Gwen, and you want to help her too. But we have plenty of room for 2 more people. My daughter goes to boarding school, so Gwen and her can share a room. And you can come if you wish. But the kids need to stay together." He finished.

"I have a son. I can't leave him." My mom said.

"Then send her to live with us. We'll care for her. And you can come by when ever you please." His mom said.

"NO." My mom yelled. This is getting out of hand.

"Mom, please. We don't have a place to keep a baby and Trent. They do. I want you to be with me, and help me, but I also need Trent too. If we can't come to amends then I'll buy a hotel room, and stay there until I am old enough to get a house." I said looking at Trent. "Sorry, I mean we." I said.

"Fine. Live with them. I'll stay at a hotel." My mom said.

"Now about school?" his father added.

"I can't go. I can't be seen like this." I said looking at the barley noticeable bulge.

"I know an excellent privet teacher. You can go to school, with out going to school." Trent's mom said with a smile.

"Alright. So she'll live with you, go to school, and I will stay at a hotel." My mom said bitterly.

"Nonsense. We have plenty of room for…." Trent's mom said, but was cut off.

"Thank you, but I want to stay at the hotel." My mom answered.

"Pack your bags kids. You're going home. Gwen will go to her home, pack all her things and we'll send for you as we clear up the room." Trent's father said.

**********

On the flight home, my mom didn't say a word. I can tell she's disappointed in me. And angry over the arrangements. But what could I say?

On the drive home she spoke.

"I know, you know I am disappointed." She started. "But I am also proud you are acting like an adult." She looked dead at the road. "I will be there to help you. I won't raise the baby. Neither will Trent, or his parents. You two wanted to have fun, well now you will pay the consequences. Although a child is never a consequence." My mom said. She began to cry slightly.

"I know mom. You didn't want me to end up like you." I said bitter sweet.

"You were never a mistake. Just early. Same goes for junior there." My mom said pointing to my stomach. "Never a mistake." My mom said.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got home I began to pack. I know I won't fit into my normal clothes for a while, but I still pack them. Then when everyone's packed we get in the car. My brother is staying at my dads house until further notice. Trent's father ordered us train tickets and we board soon.

The trip was uneventful.

We finally made it to Trent's house. My mom had to go straight to a hotel because it was like 9 o'clock, and everyone was tired.

"Hello Gwen, and welcome to our home." Trent's mom greeted warmly. "Now go you can go to sleep if you want. But we'll be up for awhile longer ok?" his mom said. I nodded and thanked them. "It's fine dear. Now Trent's room is the 2nd on the left." She said pointing down the hall. "I know what your mother said, but I don't see anything wrong with letting you two share a bed. But if you don't want to, then 2 doors down from Trent is the gusset room." She said before walking into the kitchen. I walked to Trent's room. I felt comfort around him. So yeah, I want to share a room.

**********

"Ok, you can have the closet since I never use it." Trent said placing my bags in the closet. "Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. This is your house now to." He said smiling at me. I felt awkward. Like I am imposing or something.

"No, I think I'll just take a shower and go to bed." I said. He smiled.

"Let me show you how to work the shower." He said walking into the large bathroom with me. His whole house is huge. It's beautiful too. His family must have money. Now I feel like a whore. No, a gold digger. I get pregnant by some rich guy, then mooch off him for the rest of my life. UGH. After he explained to me how to get the temperature I want he left, and I showered.

I thought over how this will work. How am I going to have a life, a baby, a future, and a social life all at the same time? I can't go out in public because people will see me. Not that I care about Chris's stupid warning. It's just, I have a fan population of over 10,000 young girls alone, who look up to me. What example would I set if they knew I was pregnant?

After my shower Trent was waiting for me. "Your mom called. You have an ultra sound appointment tomorrow at 9 am." He said. I smiled, my first ultra-sound. I wonder what it will be like. Then I looked at Trent who continued to smile.

"Will you come with me?" I asked as I got dressed. He smiled even bigger, either from me inviting him to the ultra sound, or me getting dressed?

"I would love too." He answered, and kissed me. I sighed, and looked down at my stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked

"It's just…I am going to get really fat and ugly now." I said facing the truth. Most woman let themselves go after children. Maybe Trent will hate me fat and leave.

"You'll never be ugly, or fat." He said.

"Yes I will. Look at me, I can barley ware normal clothes anymore, and after the baby I will be as big as a house. You say that now but soon, you won't even be able to look at me." I cried, and I was angry.

"That will never happen. I love you." He said I opened my mouth to say something else. "You should get some rest. You had a long day, and tomorrow is an important day." He said sweetly. I nodded my head and joined him in bed. He wrapped his arm around me, and placed his hand on my stomach. I thought it was sweet. I smiled and snuggled into the bed.

**********

In the morning I woke up at 8 o'clock. I was literally woken up. "Gwen, I know you should sleep but you have an hour to get ready." Trent whispered to me. I reluctantly got up. For breakfast I had a plate of scrambled eggs with ketchup, a bagel, apple juice, and potato chips. After my odd meal, I got dressed. I wore a t-shirt and lose jeans. They fit like a glove. Thank god for slightly large clothes. I am not sure how far along I might be, but I know I am far, and should get everything straight before Junior arrives.

We waited for my mom who said will drive us. I sat on the couch and watched TV. I was watching The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. It was the episode where Knuckles bet Flapjack in a card game, and Flapjack felt used. I started to cry like crazy when he felt betrayed. "Gwen what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Trent asked entering the room.

"Its juts….his best friend….bet him on cards……" I said as I began to cry completely ignoring what was happening now. Trent laughed and hugged me.

"It's a cartoon. It wasn't meant to make you sad." He said. I couldn't help but stop crying a little.

"It's just her hormones." His mom said putting her jacket on. "They will be raging like crazy, crying on minute, and yelling the next. Be understanding." His mom said grabbing her keys. "I got to go now. Good luck with the appointment." She said leaving.

Trent wrapped his arm around me, and watched TV with me. During the commercial break, my mom came in. "Ready?" she asked. We got up, and headed out the door.

**********

"Do you think we'll know if it's a boy or a girl today?" I asked rubbing my stomach. "Cause I feel rude when I accidently call the baby and 'it' know what I mean?" I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't know. Put your hoods on we're here." My mom said getting out of the car. My mom had on a head scarf and glasses. Trent and I had hoods, incase anyone were to see us.

The office was empty. Trent's dad pulled strings so we had privet visits, and quiet doctors. We didn't have to wait, he took us right away.

**********

My mom signed some papers, and Trent and I entered the room. "Ok, hello my name is DR. Bob. How are you doing?" he asked kindly entering the room. (AN: I couldn't think of a better doctor name) "First ultra sound huh? Ok, lay down there and lift your shirt to your bust line please." He said washing his hands. I did as he said. It felt awkward to have my tiny stomach out there and having some stranger who's going to touch it.

"This might feel cold." He said pouring some gel on my stomach. It was as he promised, cold. Then he took out the ultra sound machine. After about 2 minutes of searching he found it. "Here we go." He said. My eyes were glued to the screen.

It was barley noticeable, but it was there. You could see its hand developing, and its feet. It didn't look human, but I started to cry tears of joy when I saw it. Trent's eyes were also glued to the screen. "What sex is it?" Trent asked looking at the doctor.

"Um, I can't tell now. Maybe next visit we'll have a clearer picture. But you are four month along. Your belly will increase in size, and things will change, so get ready." He said turning it off. We walked out with the first picture of our baby. We couldn't take our eyes off it. Not even on the drive home.

"Ok, I will call you later ok?" my mom said. I nodded and walked inside. I laid on the couch with the picture in hand. Trent laid next to me. Then I hovered my stomach with my hand.

"Can you believe this beautiful creation is in me?" I said looking at my stomach now. Trent just chuckled and kissed my cheek. "What will we name it?" I asked.

"Well how about for a girl Roxanna or Jasmine." He said. "And a boy Eric or Justin." He said.

"Ok, I love Roxana but Justin? I don't like it." I answered still holding my stomach.

"Then Eric if it's a boy." He said. I agreed. We spent the rest of the time watching TV, and I cried every time something moderately sad came on. Then I decided to go to bed.

Trent decides to stay up, but after a few minutes he was lying next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen's POV

The days went by and I grew bigger and bigger. I started home school, and it isn't that bad. My teacher is nice, and understanding. Trent also is doing well in school. He told me that friends from TDI ask for me all the time. I haven't gone outside other than for my ultrasounds. He and his father are fixing the gusset room to be a nursery. I don't ware pregnancy clothes though. For one, people will know if I have pregnancy clothes being sent to Trent's house. Also, they are ugly. I just ware extremely large normal clothes. I am six months pregnant now, and I couldn't be happier. But all the happiness will soon fade away.

It started as an average night. I was lying on the bed, and Trent laid next to me. He had his hand on my stomach to feel the baby kick. When the baby settled down he started to kiss me, being careful that he didn't lay on top of me.

"Gwen, I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said kissing him back. We kissed for a little while more, then he broke the embrace.

"Gwen….." he said looking me deep in the eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to hug him, and just be held. I want to marry him, he's a wonderful man. But….

"What? Why do you want to get married?" Was what I said instead?

"Because I love you." He said rubbing my large stomach. (Ok I am being a drama queen, I am not that big. But from a life of being skinny, I am not used to looking down, and not seeing my toes)

"Trent, we don't have to get married because I'm pregnant." I said.

"I don't want to marry you because you're pregnant. Although that is a good reason to." He said.

"No, Trent. I love you, and maybe someday, but no." I said as I felt tears beginning to from. "I don't want to get married. Or at least not now. Please understand." I said sitting up. Now I felt like a bitch. He looked hurt, really hurt.

"No, I mean, it's alright I understand." He said forcing a smile.

"Please understand. I love you, I do. I just don't want to get married." I said. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. I felt horrible.

"Then you let me know when you want to." He said lifting my face to his. He was smiling so I smiled to.

I was glad he understands. "Maybe when I am a little more ready and a little less pregnant then we can get married." I said as he kissed me gently.

**********

Today I have another ultra sound. Today we are supposed to find out if it's a boy or a girl. I am supper excited.

Trent held my hand tight as the doctor looked around. Then we saw the picture on the screen. "Congratulations, it's a girl!!!" he said. Trent squeezed my hand even more. He told me a while back he wanted a girl, but would be happy with anything. I wanted a healthy baby.

"Oh." The doctor said. It didn't sound good. He looked at us with a concerned face. "I am sorry to tell you this but….we came across a problem." He said. Oh that's never good.

He used a bunch of technical terms but translation….. "I apparently was supposed to have twins, but one failed to develop. So if I go threw child birth I will bleed to death. I might also lose the baby"

"I am sorry, but you must do a c-section. Otherwise it will be fatal." He said.

**********

Trent and I expected today to be full of joy. Finding out we'll have a daughter. But now I know if I go into labor before me c-section I'll die and possibly kill the baby too. Not exactly happy making. But the fun doesn't stop there. Oh no.

We walk inside, and Chris is waiting for us. "Hello ex-campers. You have been called back to do a TDI rewind. You'll be contending in a whole new way." He said cheerfully obviously ignoring my pregnant stomach.

"Um, Chris I can't go." I said.

"I know. We have doctors waiting on hand, open fridge access, and anything you want. But you must go, or else." He said.

"Dose 7 months pregnant ring a bell?" Trent said angry from Chris's ignorance.

"We have it worked out. Pack your bags you leave tomorrow." He said. Then he left. I turned to my parents.

"I can't go." I yelled.

"You have too. You signed the contract. Besides they are offering everything you'll need." Trent's father said looking for a loop hole in the contract.

"But I have a c-section planed in 2 months from today." I said. Everyone froze.

"I thought you were doing natural child birth?" my mom questioned.

"I was." I said looking down. I didn't want to say it. I looked at Trent hurt, and he said it for me.

"The doctors said if she doses it, she'll bleed to death and we might lose the baby to." Trent said holding me.

AN: Ok, short, but something huge happened so I thought I would end it before something else happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gwen's POV**

We were on the boat and I waited inside the whole time. I had a jacket on, but it didn't hide my 8 month pregnant belly. I kept telling myself that it would be ok. Trent and I also prepared for anything that might be thrown at us. From questions, to early labor. Finally the boat stopped. Trent squeezed my hand, and led me out. I could hear that everyone was there. They all said their greetings as Trent walked out. Then silence fell when I walked out into the sun, in public, with the world watching me, for the first time since I left the island.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. But it wasn't me they were staring at. No they were gawking at my stomach. I laid my hand where Roxana was kicking, and kept walking to our friends with their jaws dropped. "Um, hi guys." Trent said in a shaky tone. No one responded. Only if you count looking at my stomach a response.

"Ok campers. Here is the deal. You'll be doing all the challenges over again, but this time no one will be voted off. Same teams and same cabins. Same rules. Except Gwen, and we all know why. So go claim your bed, and hurry. First challenge begins in 1 hour." Chris said before he rode off on his doom-buggy.

I walked slowly to the cabin holding Trent's hand the whole time. He helped me in, and unpack. All the girls stared at us the whole time. I felt awkward. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and walked to his cabin.

"Ok girl. Spill." Laushawna demanded. I opened my mouth to say something when Owen came in front of the door.

"Hey guys. We're all hanging out by the dock to catch up. Come on." He yelled, and then ran off.

**********

I sat down next to Trent and the questions began to pour out like crazy. "Ok everyone. I don't mind answering you questions, but please one at a time." I said flinching slightly, Roxana kicked me hard.

"Ok, how did you get pregnant?" Bridgett asked.

"Everyone known's how." I snapped. "You just all want to hear me say it." I finished annoyed.

"Say what?" Lindsey asked stupidly.

"I had sex ok. That's how I got pregnant. Next question." I snapped annoyed. I was really pissed. They are so immature.

"Who's the father?" Katie asked. "Is it Trent?" Sadie asked

"Who the hell do you think?" I snapped. Ok I expected stupid questions, but come-on. This is simply juvenile. Who else could be the father other than the man sitting next to me, holding my hand, and helping me?

"Ok, boy or girl, or you want to be surprised?" Izzy asked. I was shocked. I expected something…..different from her.

"Oh, um girl." I said rubbing my stomach, she had just calmed down.

"Do you have a name set?" Laushawna asked.

"Yeah, we chose Roxana." Trent answered putting his hand where mine was. But I moved his to where he can feel her heart beet.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked in an annoyed tone.

"Feeling my daughter's heart beet. Feels healthy." He answered.

"I think it's so cute." Katie eeped. Followed by Sadie.

"It's not cute. It's horrible. You shouldn't be here pregnant." Courtney yelled.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"How far are you anyway?" Noah asked interrupting Courtney's next statement.

"Oh about 8 months." I said. He seemed shocked.

"So that means you ….." he was cut off by Izzy.

"You got pregnant during TDI!?!" she said shocked. Crap I didn't expect this.

"No way. Gwen ain't no slut. She wouldn't do that here." Laushawna said.

"Well she didn't get pregnant at home. Cause that was 4 months ago. You must have been pregnant for half the competition." Noah said. "Think back to all the challenges, that could seriously damage ….umm Roxana." He finished.

"Ok, so who cares when I got pregnant." I said annoyed again.

"Is this why you kept to yourself after the island?" Bridgett asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Are you guy's gona like get married? Like Amy and Ben from Secret Life?" Geoff asked.

I tensed. Trent had proposed, but I turned him down. What do I say?

"We are only 16/17. We can't get married even if we wanted to." Trent answered for me.

"But will you?" Cody asked.

Trent hesitated.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't have to, like um….." he said scratching his head.

"We will one day." I answered for him.

"Really?" he asked me. To him it was like I accepted his proposal.

"Yeah. Of course. I can't think of anyone else I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Then Roxana kicked me. "Oh and Roxana wants' you in her life to." I said joking.

He hugged me tight, but still careful of the baby.

"Aww. It's like he just proposed." Lindsey and Beth said.

"Guys I think he did, and Gwen never answered him till now." Duncan said. I blushed. How did he know?

"How will challenges work?" Eizikio asked.

"I won't do many. Sorry gophers. Roxana comes first." I said.

**********

The first challenge……the cliff dive……I didn't do it…….we lost……..team mad.

**********

Fire pit ceremony.

"Well campers I said no one will be voted off….. not entirely true. See you get voted, but not off. Instead you get voted who get the penalty. Every night is different. Tonight, it's not sleeping in the cabin. And the one who won't be in bed tonight is…..Gwen." Chris said all to proud.

Everyone gasped. "That's good. Being in bed got her in this problem in the first place." Heather cruelly said. Everyone glared at her.

"Sorry Gwen, we thought we would be sending you home." Beth said as I sat outside.

"It's ok." I lied. I was so angry I wanted to rip then into shreds. Laushawan came out to talk to me while everyone slept.

"Girl how's everything going?" she asked.

"I bet everyone here, and watching this thinks I'm a whore. A slut. And a horrible example." I blurted out.

"Girl don't let them bother you. You're happy; you got a man, and a future. Don't let them bring you down. Beside ain't no way someone's gona be dissing you. And being pregnant only gives me more reason to kick ass." She said. I smiled. I am lucky to have great friends.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my tummy.

"No problem girl. Now tell me something. When did this happen? If it happened during the show, wouldn't someone see you two?" she asked.

"Well it was after I won that Fairy Tale challenge. The cameras where off, and I had a trailer to myself." I explained.

"I thought Trent never came back. But I thought maybe he did, and I missed him." She explained. Then Trent walked over to us. Mainly me. "I got to go girl. Sorry about the outside thing." She said getting up, and leaving.

**********

"How you feeling?" Trent asked. He sat by me, and put his jacket over my shoulders. I wasn't cold, but I accepted it anyway.

"I feel physically fine. But emotionally….I have been better." I said.

"So did you mean it, when you said you'd marry me?" he questioned with hope in his voice.

"Of course I did. I love you Trent." I said he kissed me on the lips and Roxana began to move around, a lot.

"Wow she's been very active lately." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe she's happy to be here." Trent said. I hope so.

"You better get to bed." I said.

"No, I gave up my bed for you. The guys said it's cool." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the guy's cabin. For the gophers it was only Owen, Cody, Noah, Justin, and that's it.

"Here." Trent said sitting me down on the bed.

"Trent I lost. I need to pay the price." I explained.

"No one knew they would make you do that. If we did, we would have picked Heather." Cody said.

"I heard that." Yelled Heather from behind the wall.

"I'll be right above you. Ok." Trent said jumping into the top bunk. Then we rested for the night. Well everyone but Roxana, who wouldn't stop moving.

**AN: Ok what did you think? In the word processor I used, this took up 5 pages, so I hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was uneventful. Everyone was happy I had unlimited frigerator service, and I shared with everyone….after I was done. But as everything seemed to be going great, Heather ruined it as she walked in.

"Look the slut is feeding the alien growing inside her." She snickered. I threw a roll of bread at her.

"Don't be jealous that I got someone who loves me and you're a hag." I said between chews of my pickle.

"Last time I checked, getting knocked up, and having the ass that did so help you raise an unwanted child, isn't love." She replied. Trent shot out his chair and looked ready to strangle her.

"Go on, say one more thing about Gwen, or my daughter, and I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you're a girl." He said clenching his fist. Heather sat down, and drank her orange juice. Then Chris came in.

"Good morning campers. It's time for challenge two. The awake athon. But this time, you'll be in a luxury living room, and it will be harder for you to stay awake. Eat up, and follow me." He said leaving. I got up, and walked with Trent.

"I am already tired. I don't think I can win this again." I said looking at my stomach.

"No one expects you two. Don't force yourself, go to sleep if you have to." He said lying next to me on a huge comfy couch. Crap this will be harder. The room is a soft blue color, pillows, blankets, couches, and warm air everywhere. No way can we stay up.

**********

Trent and I talked all night again. But this time the subject was Roxana. Laushawan stayed with us, inputting her ideas when needed. I noticed some people already dozing off. But Roxana kept me up. She kept moving and wouldn't settle down. I wrapped my arms around me stomach and she then I felt a sharp pain.

"Oww." I said covering the place that was kicked.

"You alright?" Trent asked looking at me.

"Yeah, she just kicked me pretty hard." I said still cringing in pain. Why is she so active? "She hasn't sat still for a while. I can only imagine what she'll be like as a toddler." I joked.

Time passed and more people slept. But I was being kept awake by my baby who won't sleep.

Trent kept his hands where ever she would move to. Almost everyone was asleep, and now she has started to settle down. As soon as she was still for 10 minutes I feel asleep.

**********

I woke up and half of the contestants were sleeping. "Aww, I feel asleep?" I questioned sitting up. I has laying on Trent all night.

"Yeah, but it's ok. How you feeling?" he asked with his voice so serine. He was so sweet; I loved how he put me before anything else. He sent his hands on a search for Roxana, but she was very till. I moved his hand to feel her heart beat and he seemed pleased with that.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Ok, everyone who feel asleep can go back to camp now." Chris said sipping his coffee. Trent helped me up, and I feel to the floor in pain.

"You ok?" he asked sounding very concerned. My arms where wrapped around my stomach and I was panting.

"Yeah, but that was on hell of a kick." I answered.

"Cody, Owen, would you two mind walking Gwen back to camp, and watching her please?" Trent asked looking at the two boys.

"Trent I'm…." I was cut short.

"I don't want to risk anything. What if she kicked you like that again when you were alone?" he asked fully concerned. I didn't argue anymore. He helped me up again then I walked back with the two guys.

Owen was really sweet. He asked me all kind of stuff like what's her name? Why I chose that name? Stuff like that.

As we walked I froze in my tracts. I felt another pain, but this time it was dull. But what grabbed my attention was the water running down my legs. O_O

"Guys….." I said still looking down. Oh my god, oh my god…was all I could think.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Cody asked. I was panting but not because I was in labor…but because I was going to be in labor. The doctors words ran threw my head and I got terrified.

"Get Trent….my water broke." I said in an argent tone. They both began to run. "Wait someone needs to stay with me." I called back. Owen came running back.

**********

Trent's POV

Everyone was sitting with drowsy eyes. But we were all wide awake after Cody came bursting threw the doors. I immediately knew something was wrong with Gwen and I stood up.

"Trent it's Gwen……..her water broke." He yelled into the room. Everyone was standing up yelling what, but I ran following Cody. Chris followed calling someone on his phone.

Oh god, no it's too early. The c-section is next month….what's going to happen????

Gwen's POV

I wasn't in pain, but I was so scared. Owen kept repeating to me to breath.

"Owen no offence, but I am not going into labor at this minute…but I need a hospital A.S.A.P." I said as I saw Trent, Chris, and Laushawna running toward us.

Trent knelt down besides me. He seemed just as scared as me. "Ok, lets get her to the boat." Chris yelled closing his phone. Trent helped me up, and we all started to run to the boat as fast as we could.

Everyone was on the boat. I started to have contractions and with every passing minute I got more fearful that if we didn't make it in time, I might lose the baby, and myself.

**********

The boat ride seemed too long. I began panting and silently praying we would make it to the hospital quickly. Trent kept holding my hand telling m that everything would be ok.

We finally made it to the hospital. They helped me in a wheel chair, and rolled me into the hospital. Everyone was yelling and rushing as my contraction kept on presuming.

They brought me to a room full of doctors and nurses and Trent. He held my hand and tried to tell the doctors that I need a c-section.

"Sir it's far too late for a c-section. In fact she has to start pushing now." The female doctor said placing herself ready to deliver my baby.

"No, I need a .." I stopped there and screamed in pain.

"Ok honey ready? On 3I need you to push ok? One…" she said I was shaking my head, I can't do this. It's too dangerous. "Two….." she said. No she doesn't understand. "Three push honey push…." She yelled and I did as followed.

Trent's POV

I could stand seeing Gwen in so much pain. She was sweating buckets, and her face was twisted in pain.

"Ok on 3. 1, 2, 3!" the doctor called again as Gwen yelled and screamed in pain.

I grabbed her hand. "It's ok. Your doing great." I reassured her. I decided not to look down. I have a week stomach so…yeah.

After a few minutes Gwen looked like she was going to die. Her face had so much pain, sweat, and tears. And she kept pushing. Then finally we heard it. We heard the baby cry.

**********

Gwen's face lit up in joy as the doctor lifted up the bloody little girl. I almost fainted if not for the fact that I was looking at my daughter. I looked at Gwen to see her reaction, but she passed out. "Gwen!!!" I called.

"Oh my…get this girl to surgery now. No wait, hand me the scalpel, sir you need to leave." The doctor called. "Hurry she's bleeding to death. Sir you must leave now." The doctor yelled.

It took 5 nurses to push me out. I just started at Gwen fearing the worst. We were afraid this would happen. I can't live without her.


	9. Chapter 9

Trent's POV

I paced the waiting room floors repeatedly. I can't believe I must sit here and wait to find out if Gwen and Roxana are alright. It's killing me.

It has been 30 minutes and my head is ready to burst. Many of the campers have tried to comfort me, but I am just too upset.

Ok and hour and no news. I have talked to the lady at the front desk 20 times, and she still has no news. I think I am going to go insane.

Finally just when I was about to snap a nurse comes in. "Hi, would you please follow me." She aid with a smile. I hoped for the best. I followed her to this huge glass wall. Behind it was a room full of babies. I knew that she must be bringing me to see Roxana. She led me inside and brought me to a small basinet with a tiny little girl inside. The nurse gently picked her up, and handed her to me.

Tears started to wheel up in my eyes. "Congratulations. You're a father." She said with a smile. She looked exactly like Gwen. Same face, same eyes, same hair, except she had green eyes. She looked at me and smiled. I laughed out of joy.

"Sir, we never got her name." the nurse said holding a clip board.

"Roxana. Roxana Martha Austin." I said. With out even thinking. I gave her my last name. I hope Gwen doesn't mind. _GWEN!!!!!_

"Um excuse me. Any news on the mother?" I asked nervous. I rocked Roxana's tiny little body in my arms. She's so fragile, and tender. Someone this break-able needs 24/7 protection. I will never take my eyes off her, even for a second.

"She just got out of surgery." The nurse said. I looked at her with a smile. "But…." She said her expression going serious. "She's in a coma. I am sorry." She said walking away.

_A coma? I was in shock, is that bad, will she get out of it soon? She has a daughter. _

If it weren't for Roxana yawning, I would have dropped her from shock. I looked down at the tired baby and held her closer to me.

"It's ok. Daddies here. Mommy will be too. Don't worry, everything will be alright." I whispered to her. Then she fell asleep in my arms.

The nurse took her back o her basinet, and told me the room Gwen was in. I slowly walked down the hall, a knot forming in my stomach worried at what I might find.

**********

Gwen laid on a bed, sleeping, and tubes everywhere. There was a doctor there and I asked him what's going on.

"She's in a coma. She might come out, but we don't know when. All we could do is sit and wait." He said leaving me with Gwen. I walked to her bed side and looked at her.

"Hi Gwen. ….. We have a girl, a beautiful girl……..I named her Roxana Martha Austin…….Roxana's healthy…..she weighs 7.5 pounds…..they said that's average…….she's beautiful……looks just like you……except she has my eyes……………. Will you wake up soon? Roxana needs a mommy. And I need you. Please wake up." I said as tears fell from my eyes. Nothing happened.

**********

I was back in the waiting room and everyone had questions for me. "It's a girl; her name is Roxana Martha Austin. She is normal weight and height, green eyes, black hair, spitting image of Gwen." I said as I sat down. Every girl was going aww. Everyone was saying congratulations. "But Gwen…." I started everyone got silent. "She's in a coma. They don't know when she'll com out." I said before my head fell in my hands. This was tough, I might have lost Gwen.

"It's my entire fault." I said. "If I stayed away from Gwen this would have never happened." I said. I wanted to bang my head against a wall hard until she woke up.

"Trent." Courtney said taking the seat next to me. "This might be hard, but Roxana needs a parent. You must be strong for her. I know I can only image your pain, but she needs you." Courtney said.

She's right. If I don take care of Roxana, I might lose her too. I can't lose anyone.

**********

Today Roxana can go home, but Gwen has to stay. She hasn't made improvement yet and I am fearful.

Chris canceled the rest of the season and season 2. Back home I rocked Roxana to sleep telling her stories about her mommy. And when she woke up at night, I would play her a song until she fell asleep. I loved my little girl, she's my world, the center of my world, and everything revolves around her. Everyday I visit Gwen and I bring our daughter. Maybe she'll wake up and we can be a family. I just hope it's soon.

**AN: Ok i am soooo sorry. i had this done like a really long time ago, but i never updated it. i am supper sorry. so i am working on the last chapter tonight expect it up very soon i promise. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Last Chapter. *sniffels* sorry but it had to happen sooner or latter. Good news? I have more time to write more and new stories!!!! *cheer* I already have 3 new ideas.**

**3 Years Latter**

**Trent's POV**

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, the flowers blooming, and it smelled beautiful. I stood in front of my window looking at all my guests are arriving for the ceremony. "Daddy!!!!!" my little angel cries. I turn around and she runs into my arms with her white dress following her. "I just wanted to know when I can see mommy?" she asked in the hug. I sighed.

"I told you. You'll see her when we are done ok?" I asked looking into her green eyes. Now 3, she has long black curly hair, heart shaped face, pale skin, and a personality mixed of me and Gwen. She giggled. "Go and get ready ok?" I said.

"Ok, love you daddy." She said in one more hug. I watched as she ran away from Bridgett.

"Roxana get back here." She yelled chasseing the 3 year old. I laughed, if only Gwen were here to see this.

**********

I waited with my friends, all of us dressed up but not too formal. I waited and soon it began.

The bridal party wasn't big, only 3 brides maids. Roxana was the flour girl and she looked so cute. Little white dress, matching shoes, and her hair let down with daisy's in it.

Then everyone stood up and watched as Gwen walked down the aisle.

**Gwen's POV**

I was breathless taking these steps. Everyone staring at me, snapping pictures, it felt like I was walking on a tight rope. But all that mattered was today is the day we celebrate our internal bond.

It's been 3 years since Roxana was born but I missed her first 3 months. I was in a coma but I came out in time to watch her first steps, first word, first everything. Now she legally becomes Trent's daughter and we become married.

Ever since I woke up, I felt like I was missing something, like I could be the happiest person alive, but something is missing. I know what that something is.

"And do you, take Gwen Mathews to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Trent responded looking deep into my eyes.

"And do you, take Trent Austin to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.

"I do." I said. At that moment I was sure my heart stopped. I felt more breathless than ever.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said. Trent and I leaned in and shared our first kiss as…..

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Austin" the preacher said loud and proud as everyone cheered.

**********

During the reception Roxana was around us all the time. We took single shots and family shots as well. I don't think I have ever been this happy ever before in my life.

**********

**Honey Moon**

I hated to leave Roxana with my parents for 3 weeks, but we did need time away. We went to Hawaii and enjoyed 3 wonderful weeks. After the coma I never wanted to miss a second of her life. I am dreading first day of school.

It was our last night there that I decide to tell Trent the news. I have kept this from him long enough, he needs to know. He was kissing my neck when I spoke up. "Trent I need to tell you something." He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes Mrs. Austin?" he said with a smile. I loved to hear that, my new name.

"Trent, I'm pregnant again." I said as a big smile came on his face and he hugged me tight. After I woke up the doctor said that any following pregnancies should be fine. And I know I will be. I have a daughter and a husband now.

**AN: Ok that was the last chapter. I hoped you liked it. Review please. **


End file.
